When We Fade
by Zhao-mei
Summary: The Ring is gone, but there are still dangers in the dark places of the world...the last of the elves gather in Rivendell, but there they find more than rest.


__

When We Fade  
By: Zhao-mei  
Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and not I. This story does.

Archive: fanfiction.net, anywhere else if you ask. 

Summary: The Ring is gone, but there are still dangers in the dark places of the world...the last of the elves gather in Rivendell, but there they find more than rest. SLASH.

A/N: Elrond/Erestor, Elladan/Haldir, Glorfindel/Elrohir, and Legolas/Silinde. I know it's different, but just read it; you might enjoy something new. Slightly A/U: Legolas does not travel Middle Earth with Gimli and Celeborn does not rule in Mirkwood before traveling to Rivendell. Legolas is around 250, Haldir around 600, the twins are about 2,500, and Haldir is the youngest of his brothers. 

"Elvish"

'Westron'

***

The sun was setting when the elves of Lothlorien left the Golden City. There were few of them, perhaps only fifteen in all, but a few Mirkwood elves traveled with them, making their total number twenty-five. Lothlorien had already started to disappear with the departure of Lady Galadriel to Valinor and the elves wept for it. But they did not look back.

The company was led by Lord Celeborn who rode atop his white mare at the front of the party. The rest of the elves were on foot, but Celeborn did not put distance between them. They had been traveling for many days; twenty-one to be exact, and expected to reach Rivendell in the next few hours, hopefully before darkness fell completely. The elves had traveled fast, slept little and ate even less. Most were tired, but so anxious to reach Rivendell that they did not notice their fatigue. At the back of the line walked Haldir and his brothers, each armed with the white arrows of Lothlorien and their own bows. A Mirkwood elf was with them also, young and fair. A prince. 

A half-hour later, the stars began to come out. The elves donned cloaks--gray for Lothlorien, green for Mirkwood--and continued walking. Those at the back of the line looked warily over their shoulders, every so often calling forward that all was well, slightly nervously, hoping to not push their luck. That was when the sky started to punch out the stars with angry clouds that rolled in from the west. If The One Ring had not been destroyed many months earlier, the elves may have thought that the clouds were of an evil nature. But they were not, some reassured themselves, they were just rain clouds...a storm was moving in. 

Celeborn turned around to glance to the back of the group, to his archers who were looking more rigid than ever and as fatigued as they had ever been. He noticed the clouds and frowned slightly, but lightened his expression and called back to them with a smile, "Do not be troubled, we are nearly there." The four at the back nodded, but his reassuring words did not lighten their worried expressions. 

But Celeborn was right, within the next fifteen minutes the congregation could see the tall wooden outer gate of Rivendell, and even as the rain began to fall, they felt their spirits lift in relief. The outer gate opened and two dark haired guards appeared with long knives strapped securely to their waists. They nodded swiftly as they saw Celeborn and one spoke up to him in hushed tones, asking of the state of his company and their trip. Celeborn opened his mouth to reply when a loud yell issued from the back of the small crowd, he looked up in surprise and fear as a black tipped arrow flew past his head and into one of the wooden posts of the gate. 

"Goblins! Lord Celeborn!"

"Open the inner gate!" One of the guards pounded on the inner gate frantically and it started to open, painstakingly slow. At the back of the group things were not faring much better. All of the elves were armed with bows, but the darkness was blinding, and they could not even see their attackers. 

"They must have followed us all the way from Dimrill Dale!" Legolas shouted over the cacophony as he drew another arrow. Haldir turned to him to reply, perhaps to shout an order, perhaps to give a warning, but it never came. An arrow flew through the air, noticed by all but the Marchwarden, and buried itself in his right shoulder. 

"Haldir!" Orophin shouted, drawing letting an arrow fly before running to his fallen brother. Haldir grasped a silver lock of his brother's hair, his pupils dilating. 

"Fall back to the second gate!" Celeborn's voice was carried over a wind that had just begun to pick up. Orophin picked up Haldir's nearly limp form and pushed his way through the dissipating crowd, Rumil followed, covering his brothers' back. When they reached the first gate, Celeborn was waiting on his horse, and when he saw the fate that had befallen Haldir, he swept him up in his arms and set out for the inner gate at a gallop. The doors closed safely when everyone was inside, arrows beating its outer wall.

***

Haldir gasped in pain as Celeborn's horse moved along at a slow trot into the interior of Rivendell. The rain poured down and wetted his clothes, hair and face, only adding to his agony. Celeborn looked down at him with worry in his eyes and made to touch his shoulder where the shaft of the arrow was sticking out. A black substance had gathered around the shaft, but Haldir grabbed Celeborn's hand shakily before he could touch it.

"Don't..." he gasped, "it's...poison." his eyes grew wide without him wanting them to and they rolled back in his head.

"No, no!" Celeborn put his hand behind the silver head and lifted it up, for it had rolled limply on Haldir's shoulders and he appeared to have lost consciousness. "Wake up, Haldir, look at me!" The eyes were closed and Celeborn shook them as he rode, "Haldir!"

The Last Homely Home rose in the near distance and a brown and white paint mare flew past them, an elven rider on her back. A sentry sent to fetch Lord Elrond. Haldir was in need of medical assistance. Celeborn continued to ride, his following was long behind him, but he did not fear for them, they were safe. Haldir was in the grip of Mandos. 

Celeborn carefully dismounted his horse and left her in the hands of an elvish horse master. The doors to Elrond's House flew open and the elvish lord appeared with a grievous look on his face.

"Is he conscious?" He asked of Celeborn who shook his head and followed Elrond inside, where he was led into an empty room. He put Haldir on the bed and Elrond reached for some smelling salts, which he waved under Haldir's nose. The elf's eyes cleared, a sweat growing on his forehead and his pupils were dilated.

"Haldir, do you know where you are?" Elrond said, placing his hands on the Marchwarden's temples.

"Imladris," he stopped, "Rivendell."

"Good. How much pain?"

"Much. Everywhere." There were short gasps between each sentence Elrond nodded, ripping back Haldir's tunic and shirt, which were both soaked. Elrond turned Haldir on his side and saw that the arrow had gone completely through his shoulder. Elrond sighed and glanced at Celeborn, telling him silently with his eyes to leave. Celeborn hesitated but finally left, closing the door behind him. Elrond turned to Haldir, looking him full in the face. 

"The poison is spreading. I'll give you an antidote, but I have to remove the arrow first."

"You have to...push it through." Haldir said, more of an affirmation than a question. Elrond nodded and reached for a stripped willow branch, which he put between Haldir's teeth. Haldir closed his eyes and breathed deeply while Elrond broke off the feathers of the arrow. He grasped the back of the arrow and glanced at Haldir's face. His eyes were closed. All for the better, Elrond thought. He pulled the arrow out in one swift movement, he could hear the willow branch crackle under the pressure of Haldir's teeth, but he sighed when it was all over. Haldir's blood pooled red on the white linen. 

After cleaning Haldir's wound, Elrond made a broth with the poison antidote in it. Goblins were fierce warriors, but they were so stupid that they had never changed their poison, even after it was clear that the elves had an antidote for it. Elrond was grateful for that. Once Haldir finished sipping the concoction (Elrond had helped him sit up) he fell into a restless sleep. His eyes darted around the room, but Elrond knew that he was seeing nothing and his breaths came in sharp gasps. Elrond left him then, reluctantly, to find Lord Celeborn and give him proper welcome.

***

"Legolas, have you seen Lord Celeborn?" Orophin touched Legolas' shoulder lightly and drew the younger's attention from that which he had been focused on before. Legolas looked at him with slightly glazed eyes, but the came into focus once Orophin's words registered.

"No," he said, and smiled softly at Orophin's worried look, "but I am sure that Haldir has been well taken care of. Lord Elrond is a skilled healer."

"I am worried, Haldir has always been susceptible to poison, O brother, have we wronged you on this trip?"

"Fear not, my kindred!" Legolas gripped his shoulder, "Your brother will heal yet, come, we shall find Lord Celeborn together, for he will reassure you!"

"If only his words could! Oh how Haldir misses fair 'Lorien! He must be dreaming of her still if he is not yet in the grip of Mandos!"

"Do not despair," Legolas said, "Haldir is strong and he will not let Mandos have him." Legolas' words did not appear to ease Orophin's heart, for the elder quickened his stride, heading into the Main Hall, searching for a familiar face. Legolas sighed and followed him, wishing he had not been pulled out of his earlier trance. 

In the room that they just left, Silinde rolled up the map he had been studying and departed, not knowing that he had been the subject of a prince's gaze minutes before.

***

Celeborn was talking with Rumil when all elves that were looking for him arrived at the same moment. Rumil had been interrogating the harassed looking lord for some time, and Celeborn was relieved to see the others, not knowing that he was going to be further interrogated by Orophin. 

"Elrond!" Celeborn said, reaching forward and grasping the brunette's shoulder, pulling him towards them in a hurried fashion, "Do ease this soul, I have no words that will comfort him!" He motioned to Rumil and Orophin came up and put a hand on Rumil's shoulder as if to include himself. 

"_These_ souls," Legolas put in with a solemn smile, glancing in the direction from which Elrond had come worriedly. 

"Yes, let me ease them. Your brother is fine, Orophin, Rumil. I have given him an antidote, but its effects will last for several days, he may seem rather vacant at times, or he might be especially perceptive..." He glanced to Celeborn, "I have removed the arrow, though if it had been in his left shoulder..."

"But it was not," Legolas chirped, "and there is no reason to suspect that he will not recover, is there, Lord Elrond?"

"No, no, Legolas is right. He will be fine. Please, join me in the Dining Hall for dinner, you all look distressed enough as it is. I will have someone bring Haldir something to eat later, give him time to rest."

"Food sounds wonderful." Celeborn said and smiled, putting an arm around Rumil who was fidgeting with a braid. "Come Rumil, Orophin. Legolas."

"Maybe we should go sit with Hal--"

"No, Rumil. Haldir will be fine, he needs his rest. You need food, heed your Lord's wishes, for once in your life!" While he was talking, Celeborn was pulling Rumil along in the direction of the dining hall. Rumil was looking down the corridor from which Elrond had come; Haldir was somewhere beyond. 

***

Legolas sat at the long oak table picking at his food. He had lost his appetite since the battle, but he knew he must eat, otherwise he would waste away into nothing. He glanced down the table; Lord Celeborn and Elrond were dining at its head. To Elrond's left was Elladan, his eldest son who was quiet for once, his usually exuberant demeanor absent as he was sitting next to his father. His twin was further down the table, Legolas glanced at him, talking with Glorfindel. Glorfindel's hand strayed to Elrohir's and Legolas' eyes widened slightly...were they lovers? No, Legolas thought to himself, his mind jumped to conclusions too quickly, many elves were friendly to each other...they could be so without being romantically involved. His eyes moved on, where they finally fell on the blonde that he found them on all too often. Silinde was eating quietly and didn't notice the prince's gaze on him. He never did, in fact, and Legolas was beginning to wonder what it would take for the older elf to notice him. He tapped his glass against his the table and returned to his dinner, deciding that he would finish it no matter what.

Almost twenty minutes into the dinner an ebony haired elf entered the hall. His robes were pale green and his eyes matched a pendant he wore around his neck. Elrond rose when he spotted the elf, who was hurrying over to him.

"Erestor, do join us." Elrond said, looking pleased. Erestor swept into a bow and looked around the table. There were seats open, but his eyes did not land on them, instead they swept to Elrond. 

"I cannot, I only came to tell you--"

"Please, Erestor." Elladan had stood up now and stepped past his seat. He was at least two inches taller than Erestor and more thinly built, like his father. "Take my seat." He motioned to it and stepped away,

"My Lord--" Erestor was looking at Elrond again, but Elrond raised his wineglass and sighed,

"Yes, Erestor, if you cannot join us, do tell why you tempt us with your presence." Color flushed the counselor's cheeks at Elrond's words and he stuttered for a moment before continuing.

"I have just received word..." He held out a hand, a piece of parchment was folded carefully in his hand. Elrond took it and opened it slowly, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He stood slowly, the hall had grown quiet. 

"Arwen is with child." He said, his cheeks shining. Erestor turned around and made for the door, but Elladan put his hand on the counselor's shoulder, stopping him. Elrond sat down and pulled out Elladan's chair again. "Erestor, you are my counselor, not my message boy. Sit down or dare you differ again?" Elrond's words were harsh, but his face betrayed them, it was soft and his words became a request rather than a demand. Erestor sat. Elrond turned his gaze on his son then.

"Where are you going, Elladan?"

"I was going to go check on the horses?" Elladan said, Elrond raised an eyebrow, "I was going to bathe and go to bed, _Ada_." Elrohir said after clearing his voice and rocking on his feet back and forth. He smiled after a few moments when Elrond didn't speak. It was a slightly nervous smile, but it held confidence all the same.

"Elladan, I was wondering if you wouldn't..." Elrond stopped and put a hand to his lips and then removed it, moving it for exaggeration, "Haldir, Celeborn's Marchwarden was injured, he hasn't eaten." He finished. It was Elladan's turn to raise an eyebrow,

"Yes?"

"Would you take him something, since you insist on leaving the table so quickly?" Elrond smiled thinly. Elladan smile was equally thin and pressed but he nodded and headed to the kitchens muttering under his breath, 'One unauthorized ride in the forest and I'm servant in the next week, how pained.'

***

In the kitchen, Elladan paused. What would he feed an injured elf? After minutes of searching, he finally decided on broth, it would help a queasy stomach and it was easy. Elladan was not a patient elf. He heated the broth and put it on a tray with some bread and walked down the guests' quarters, realizing that he didn't know what room Haldir was in. He searched for many minutes, but finally located one with the door halfway closed. He opened the door with his foot and set the tray on a table. The room was dark and he lit a lamp and set it on the bedstead. Its pale glow illuminated the figure on the bed. Silver hair lay on the pillow and pale luminescent skin was abruptly cut off mid-chest by the blankets. Elladan suddenly didn't mind playing maid, he almost hated to wake the beauty.

"Wake up, Marchwarden." He touched a pale flawless shoulder, his left one; the other was bandaged tightly. "What happened to you? I have food." Haldir's eyes adjusted, and when they had they became pale blue and clear. He didn't speak, just tried to sit up, but Elladan would have none of it, "No, no." Elladan said, smiling, "I will help you. Did a Goblin shoot you, Marchwarden? Did my father give you an antidote?"

A nod, groggy and pained. Elladan smiled and quickly pulled Haldir into a sitting position. "Don't fret, you shall be well in a matter of time. Are you hungry?"

***

Elvish translations:

Ada- father

A/N: Please review!


End file.
